This study is designed to characterize the reproductive hazards that confront females engaged in occupations which subject them to potential exposure to pesticides. It will provide a comprehensive assessment of the toxic effects of the estrogenic pesticide methoxychlor on the ovary. Exposure of the non- pregnant female, the pregnant female and the prenatal female will provide the setting to evaluate the relative risks of these individuals to impairments of morphological and physiological parameters of the ovary. The ovaries of these three female groups are distinct physiological entities with different metabolic activities and responses to exogenous stimuli. Adult non-pregnant female mice (7-10 weeks of age) will be exposed to methoxychlor for 2, 4, or 6 weeks. Two other groups will receive either estradiol-17B or the sesame oil vehicle. Biological markers to be employed to determine the toxicity of methoxychlor include morphological criteria of the different cellular components of the ovary including tabulations of the different follicle populations, histochemical evaluation of important metabolically active enzymes, the use of fluorescent labeled lectin probes and radioiommunoassay of steroid and gonadotropic hormones. Enzymes to be examined histochemically include ATP-ase, alkaline and acid phosphatases, Beta-glucuronidase and delta 5 - 3beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase. These data will provide evidence as to whether these pesticides induce cell surface alterations, metabolic activities in these cells and circulating hormone levels. These parameters will be examined following different exposure times. Risk assessments, using the above mentioned biological markers, will also be conducted on both the prenatally exposed female fetus and on the expose pregnant mother. The information gained from this study will further our understanding of the mechanism of action of an estrogenic pesticide works. The implementation of these biological markers and the data obtained from such, may serve as baseline data to evaluate the reproductive toxic effects of not only estrogenic pesticides but also other compounds with estrogenic activity used in industry today. In addition, it will assist in establishing critical guidelines that both employer and female employee can utilize in making judgements regarding the present or proposed occupation.